Forever with you
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: El pequeño niño italiano de antes, ese quien se negaba rotundamente a seguir con los pasos de su abuelo ahora demostraría abiertamente que también era capaz de todo para proteger a Kyouya. '–Por favor no preguntes nada, está muy claro lo escrito en el decreto. En caso de que yo falte, tú seguirás mi camino.'


**Wao' me cae que desaparecí un año de esta área del fandom. Me dio nostalgia recordar mi fanatismo por KHR, quise volver con algo de mi pareja favorita. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores. Nada está hecho con fin de lucro y mucho menos, mala fe. Esto tiene fin de entretener a los lectores.**

**Situado once años después a la saga original. **

**Para más feeling recomiendo que escuchen esta canción de fondo: v=4hLHN7p7dGw ; Fue mi base de la historia. **

* * *

**Forever with you**

**.**

La ternura de su mirada logró estremecerle en ese momento la piel tal y como cuando lo conoció. Generalmente tiende a sentir ese escalofrío recorrer su médula espinal cada que sus fieros orbes se encuentran en la oscuridad de la habitación, esa señal solía ser una especie de luz verde para seguir el camino directo hacia una seción de besos hambrientos, con la finalidad de devorarse, mezclar las salivas y ahogarse con sus propios alientos. Hibari fue cautivado por los ojos de Haneuma, llenos de deseo y muchas ganas de marcarle la piel con su látigo; llámenlo masoquista. La verdadera razón era el interés hacia el rubio por su fuerza escondida bajo las faldas de una personalidad amable y desinteresada. Un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por supuesto que aún era adolescente, sin embargo eso no fue un inconveniente. Costó mucho tiempo, demasiado esfuerzo por parte del Cavallone el ganarse a su ex alumno.

_''Pero ha valido la pena cada segundo que he pasado contigo''._

Ahora el poseedor de los ojos color caramelo observaba a Kyouya detenidamente, su jodido tsundere más amargado que el café de grano sin azúcar. Quería demostrarle con solo ese gesto que el más bajo llamaría con amabilidad ''cara de estúpido'', como seguía tan enamorado de él como los primeros años de su relación. Ese día cumplían nueve de estar juntos, soportando los desplantes de cada uno, amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. A susurros sin testigos, pequeños toques entre sus manos. Miradas que solo ellos sabían descifrar.

Dino apostaba toda su fortuna a que ni siquiera Reborn tenía idea de las cosas que era capaz de decirle con solo un cruce de su par de ojos al Guardián de la Nube. Eso es lo que trata ahora de decir, y Hibari se alarmó demasiado porque esos orbes entre ámbar y castañas se veían demasiado brillantes. Que demostrara tanto amor en un solo gesto hasta miedo le daba.

Sin embargo Kyouya no se inmutó, quedó de brazos cruzados sentado frente al escritorio del Boss Cavallone sin emitir palabra alguna. Su expresión parecía muy natural. Desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro de pintura que desde siempre le llamó la atención, a saber cuál era el nombre de la obra, solo tenía entendido que era uno auténtico del famoso _Monet_ y a Dino le costó una enorme fortuna adquirirlo hacía ya unos siete años. Siempre le replicó el enorme gasto porque Haneuma no era muy fan del arte. Era de las típicas personas que ven garabatos sin sentido en un óleo pintado sobre tela. ''Insensato'', pensó cuando colgó el cuadro en un clavo de la pared.

Dino suspiró profundamente. Su aliento aún tenía aroma a tabaco, ese vicio que no se ha podido quitar. Para la mala fortuna de Hibari, ese hábito llegó a contagiarle a tal punto que en el bolsillo interno de su saco negro solía llevar una cajetilla con doce cigarrillos además de anillos de repuesto. Por supuesto que el guardián de Vongola solo fumaba en las afueras de la mansión, a determinada hora y dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Jamás sería un estúpido indecente como Gokudera Hayato, persona tan adicta que hasta en la comida, malamente fuma. Si él fuese Tsunayoshi le tiraría el maldito cigarro al suelo antes de que pudiese encenderlo. Aunque si él fuera Tsunayoshi todo el mundo estaría loco, Ryohei dejaría de ser extremo… sería imposible estar en los zapatos de un niñito imbécil que suele estar rodeado de un mundo de gente. Horrible, necesitaría un campo de fuerza con la capacidad de repeler a las personas inútiles. Hibari aún seguía con sus ataques ante las multitudes de gente, es algo que no se quita con facilidad o si no Yamamoto dejaría por completo de ver partidos de baseball en sus descansos de un día libre.

En fin, harinas de otro costal.

Los labios de Hibari temblaron en cuanto Dino le extendió un sobre tamaño carta color blanco cuyo contenido hasta en ese momento era desconocido. Definitivamente ese hombre tatuado tenía algo entre manos y no se refería precisamente al papel frente a sus ojos metálicos. Arqueó una ceja antes de tomar con su mano izquierda el paquete. Cavallone le dedicó una sonrisa entre amorosa y preocupada. ¿Cómo descifraba sus gestos? Fácilmente. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

_Incluso si me pidieran dibujar su palma, lo haría. Puedo dibujar cada rasgo importante de ella, como la cicatriz que bajo su pulgar quedó plasmada, esa que se hizo en nuestro primer combate por la fricción del látigo al frotar su piel._

Haneuma es un hombre de treinta y tres años de edad. Un adulto maduro hecho y derecho. Formado por unos ideales capaces de transformar el mundo de la mafia como se conoce, más que nada en las áreas de Sicilia que tiene en sus manos como un pequeño trofeo. Pequeño porque si se hablan de premios gordos, los Cavallone rigen en la mayor parte de Italia del Sur y ciertas partes de Portugal, incluyendo a la concurrida capital Lisboa. Eso lo tenía muy presente el mismo Hibari.

Pero la otra cara de la moneda, el blanco del negro… es que Dino por dentro es una persona muy transparente. Un niño muy frágil que con cualquier rasguño emocional puede derrumbarse, y dolía mucho verlo triste o afligido por cualquier razón.

Kyouya ha destrozado caras con sus tonfas, rasguñado con los picos de éstas la carne de cualquier humano que llegó a tocarle un pelo al rubio. Inclusive llegó a enfrentarse a Squalo solo por el hecho de hablarle con voz alta. Hibari aunque no lo aparentase, era una persona dispuesta a darlo todo por Cavallone. Le debía tanto a ese niño delicado. Lo amaba como un loco, sobraban razones. Se ha manchado las manos de sangre sucia solo por protegerlo. Nadie que lo tocase mal intencionado salía ileso.

_Es recíproco._

El pequeño niño italiano de antes, ese quien se negaba rotundamente a seguir con los pasos de su abuelo ahora demostraría abiertamente que también era capaz de todo para proteger a Kyouya.

Hibari abrió el sobre sin mucho cuidado, rompiendo uno de los bordes del papel. Sacó una hojita que tenía unas letras romanizadas que apenas comprendía. Según su básico italiano, esa era una carta donde cedía su poder como Boss a cargo de la Familia Cavallone. ''En el peor de los casos, se denominará como nuevo jefe de la familia Cavallone a Hibari Kyouya. Hombre de confianza, tan fuerte que no defraudará a ningún miembro dentro de la misma organización. ''

La sangre ardiente del guardián se congeló en el instante. Muchas cuestiones aparecieron de golpe resonando en su cabeza, la principal era '_' ¿Por qué me estás dando esto?''_ Y no quería imaginarse la leyenda en el primer renglón del papel: El peor de los casos.

Kyouya levantó la mirada sorprendido. Después clavó sus orbes grisáceos en el rostro aún sonriente de su pareja. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Haneuma? Explica esto ahora. –Exigió de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que cuestionaba.

La angustia no tardó mucho en abrumar su pecho. Comenzó a faltarle el aire de modo horrible, eso era un mal presentimiento, por Zeus que lo era. Kyouya no es de las personas que dramatizan por cualquier cosa, al contrario. El hecho de estar temblando por dentro decía demasiado. En su rostro el terror de la sola idea le provocaba un escalofrío muy diferente al que hace unos minutos sintió.

Y lo peor recaía en Dino, no respondía. Cualquiera que lo conociera seguramente diría que es normal en el, que así era su personalidad. En cambio al guardián de la nube nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo ocultaba el rubio… algo muy fuerte.

–Por favor no preguntes nada, está muy claro lo escrito en el decreto. En caso de que yo falte, tú seguirás mi camino. Es todo.

Hibari quedó anonadado con sus palabras, que como un vaso de cristal ante una fuerte vibración amenazaba con caerse y quebrar. Así pudo escuchar su voz, queriendo quebrarse poco a poco. Un niño frágil después de todo.

–Debes estar loco… ¿Por qué no elegirías a Romario?

Dino esbozó un gesto melancólico. – ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para el puesto? Necesito alguien fuerte, con los ideales firmes. ¿Quién mejor que el Vongola independiente? … ¿Quién mejor que el hombre que he amado desde hace años? –El toque de sus manos sobre las mejillas del mafioso era muy suave, capaz de reconfortar a cualquier alma sobre la tierra. Incluso la de un demonio como Hibari, a ese quien le dio una oportunidad.

_Me dio la oportunidad de no estar solo._

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, acurrucándose en las cálidas manos de su pareja. – ¿Estás seguro? Tú has construido esto… con todos tus esfuerzos. Yo ni siquiera llevo tu sangre.

–No tengo ni tendré descendencia por obvias razones, pero estoy feliz que tú seas el único en mi vida. Por favor acepta este documento, te lo pido seriamente. –Dejó un beso sobre su frente, tan cálido de esos que hacían que el rostro de Kyouya se tiñera al tono de la granada. –Es importante tu respuesta.

–Somos uno, imbécil. –A pesar de la agresividad característica de Kyouya, Dino tomó esas palabras como un ''acepto''.

–Por supuesto… entonces ¿Eso es un sí, verdad? Entonces ya puedo quedarme tranquilo. –Alzó su mirada hacia el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde en punto. Fue entonces cuando las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado al menos para el guardián Vongola de la Nube.

Dino entristeció su expresión. –Kyouya… –Sus palabras apenas podían salir de sus cuerdas vocales, se escucharon raspadas. El nudo en la garganta era evidente. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal que daba una vista exterior desde su despacho hasta el enorme patio. –Gracias por esa pequeña felicidad. –Suspiró. –Ahora por favor… cúbrete bajo el escritorio.

Hibari se alarmó. Entonces a lo lejos, precisamente hacia donde los ojos color caramelo apuntaban como una flecha a su blanco, logró vislumbrar la escena: militares camuflados entre los arbustos de la mansión. – ¡Dino! –Gritó desesperado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque cuando el rubio volteó con una sonrisa humedecida en lágrimas saladas, los vidrios reventaron gracias a los impactos de las balas provenientes del exterior. Lo último que Hibari observó antes de cubrirse bajo el mueble de madera fue la figura ensangrentada de su pareja cayendo al suelo.

Ese sonido jamás lo olvidaría.

Cayó en cuenta muy tarde, Dino sabía que moriría ese fatídico día.

La milicia del país buscaba a la cabecilla de la Familia mafiosa más importante de la zona; tenían demasiados delitos en conjunto como delincuencia organizada, fraudes agravados, homicidios, secuestros, lavados de dinero, tráfico de armas y droga. Las autoridades no dudaron en tirar a matar. Después de todo ante los ojos de la sociedad, Cavallone Dino era un delincuente.

Y Hibari seguiría sus pasos… por su memoria. Por el amor que floreció como una rosa blanca en sus épocas de escolar. Rosa que se teñiría de rojo con las gotas de sangre derramada sin saberlo, años después.

Porque eso no se quedó así. Los bombardeos hacia los campos militares de Italia no fueron otra cosa que advertencias del tormento, la vedetta que un alma en pena realizaría. Solo era el comienzo… de la nueva era Cavallone-Hibari.

–Gracias... Haneuma.

_Compartamos ambos nuestro sufrimiento y alegría,_

_Lágrimas y sonrisas_

_Gracias por esa pequeña felicidad_

_Para siempre contigo_

Después de todo nadie que tocara a Cavallone quedaría ileso.

Una sonrisa tétrica se vislumbró en la oscuridad; gritos desgarradores inundaron el entorno.

* * *

_Pensé en darle un final más bonito, romántico. Efectivamente solo lo pensé, me volví un poco más dramática en lo que respecta a la trama de los fanfics._

_Aún así espero que les haya gustado._

**R.**


End file.
